Arete Undone/Script
Chapter 23: Arete Undone Before Battle * Ryoma: Hrm.../Hrm. * Corrin: Ryoma, is something the matter? You look lost in thought. * Ryoma: Ah, Corrin... I was just thinking about Scarlet. If she were still alive and with us, I'm sure she'd do something to dispel this mood. * Corrin: Yeah... I think you're right. * Ryoma: Though there's something bothering me about Scarlet's death, Corrin. I've been trying to find the right time to bring it up... * Corrin: What is it? * Ryoma: I need to know who killed her. * Gunter: Ah, so you're curious about that as well, Prince Ryoma. * Ryoma: Indeed. * Corrin: What do you mean? Wasn't it a random Vallite soldier that killed her? * Ryoma: Not a random soldier, Corrin. A spy. Scarlet's killer...is most likely one of us. * Corrin: That can't be! * Ryoma: Think about it. We were the only ones who jumped off that bridge. * Gunter: And you said yourself that you and Scarlet were attacked as you were falling, milord/milady. * Corrin: Ah, I see now what you mean... * Ryoma: For you to be ambushed as you fell... The killer must have jumped with our group. You've wanted us all to trust each other, so I didn't want to say anything... At least, not until I was certain. * Corrin: I appreciate that, Ryoma. * Ryoma: However, it's possible that we'll encounter even stronger resistance from here on in. We may even reach Anankos soon. * Gunter: It would be tragic if someone were to betray us during our final battle. * Corrin: But we have no idea who the traitor could be. What can we do? * Ryoma: I'm sorry, Corrin. I don't have an answer right now. Don't lose faith in those that have pledged to follow you. Just...keep this conversation in mind. * Corrin: All right. Thank you for bringing this to me, Ryoma. (Scene transition to battle map. Arete teleports in) * Arete: You must leave this place at once. I will not allow you to approach the castle. Leave, or I will destroy you. * Corrin: Arete! * Azura: We won't leave. You must let us pass. * Arete: Another fight, then? I knew you wouldn't listen to reason. That's why I brought a friend of yours. * Corrin: What are you talking about? * Arete: Not to worry—if you live long enough, you'll understand. (Arete teleports away) * Corrin: Here we go, everyone! Battle Conversations Against Scarlet Pre-Battle vs. Corrin * Scarlet: ... * Corrin: It...it can't be! Scarlet?! So you're who Arete was talking about when she mentioned a friend of ours... This is beyond cruel. I'm sorry, Scarlet... I know that, in this state, you'd want me to defeat you. I won't let them use you to take my life—not after you gave yours to save it. vs. Ryoma *'Scarlet:'... *'Ryoma:' This presence...it feels so familiar. Is...is that you, Scarlet? No, it can't be... This may be Scarlet's form, but the woman herself is long gone. Even knowing that, I... I can't... Forgive me, Scarlet. At the very least, I will give you peace... Defeated Against Arete Pre-Battle vs. Azura * Arete: Why is it that looking at you gives me such an incredible headache? * Azura: I... Could it be... * Arete: No matter—killing you will make the pain go away. Prepare yourself for the next world. * Azura: After our last encounter, I readied myself for this moment. I knew that, if we met again, I might have to be the one to take you down. Defeated After Battle * Arete: Azura... * Azura: Did she...just say my name? * Arete: Come closer, Azura... * Azura: M-Mother? It can't be. You remember who I am? * Arete: Soon... Soon...my body and soul will disappear... I'll be...forever released from...Anankos's control... Ah, my sweet Azura... I finally...remember you... * Azura: Can it be true? Is that really you, Mother? * Ryoma: Azura, wait! This could be another trap! * Azura: But... It might not be. What do I do? * Corrin: Azura, you know. * Azura: Corrin... You're right, of course... I will trust that this is my mother—that she is telling the truth! (Azura holds Arete) * Azura: Mother... * Arete: Azura... You've grown so much. * Azura: At last you remember me. I've missed you so much... * Arete: I'm sorry for leaving you. You've been suffering alone for so long. * Azura: No, I was never alone. I've had the royal children from Nohr and Hoshido by my side. And others have joined to help me, too. * Arete: That's wonderful... I wish I had more time... I can feel myself slipping away... * Azura: Mother! You can't! I just got you back. Don't go! * Arete: Azura... I'm so proud of you. Thank you for being my little girl... I'm glad I saw you one last time. I love you so much, Azura. * Azura: Mother? Mother! * Ryoma: I'm so sorry, Azura... * Xander: ... * Corrin: I won't forgive him. Anankos will pay for doing this. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script